


Luke Skywalker and the hot TA

by yukiawison



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiawison/pseuds/yukiawison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't as if Luke Skywalker didn't enjoy Professor Kenobi's class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luke Skywalker and the hot TA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taliatheloser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taliatheloser/gifts).



It wasn't as if Luke Skywalker didn't enjoy Professor Kenobi's class. In truth he loved it: all the discussion of distant galaxies and tilting solar systems, space rocks and meteors and shimmering stars astounded and perplexed him as much as anyone else in his class. The trouble was, and it was terribly unfortunate for the tiny sophomore, that Kenobi's TA was gorgeous.

Han Solo wasn't gorgeous like his sister Leia was, the object of affection and constant orbit in the political science department. He was more rugged, rough around the edges with his perpetually mussed hair and unbuttoned shirts. And he was tragically distracting.

"Luke? Luke? It is Luke right...?" A classmate was looking at him in confusion and Luke was still staring off into space (the space in Han Solo's general area.)

"Yes, yeah...it's Luke. Sorry what were you saying?"

"Do you want to do the first part of the presentation? The introduction and first slide?" Luke had had his eye on the slides about the development of NASA's first rockets, but when he checked out he figured he lost his right to call dibs.

Class ended and everyone gathered up their books and papers and hurried out. Except Luke of course, because he was too busy staring to gather up his papers. And so when it was only him and Han Solo, he realized his blunder and scrambled furiously for his things. And he tripped, of course he tripped, and papers went everywhere.

"Hey, you alright kid?" Han picked up a stray paper and handed it back to Luke.

"Y-yeah, um...thanks. I'm fine," he breathed, turning beet red upon realizing that his first impression on the guy he'd been ogling at for a month was as a stuttering klutz.

"No problem," Han said with a confident smile that made Luke feel faint. Luke stood up, brushing the dirt from his jeans and meeting Han's height with his meager one.

"You're Luke Skywalker right?" He asked, and Luke fought back the urge to gape at him and ask how he knew.

"Yes," he said instead. "And you're Han Solo."

"You're a sophomore right?" He continued. Luke nodded.

"There aren't many sophomores in here."

"He's a gifted student," Professor Kenobi had reentered the room. "Mr. Skywalker, did you need something?"

"No sir, I was just leaving," he turned back to Han. "It was nice meeting you." That smile was back, the curiously confident one that made his heart pound.

"Likewise."

Back at their dorm room, Leia was hanging upside down off the couch, reading. To anyone unaware of the complexities of Leia Organa this might be alarming, but to Luke it was a common occurrence.

"What's stressing you out now?" He asked, heading for the kitchenette.

"Quiz in government, speech in public debate."

"Do you want pancakes or waffles?" He called. Leia's busy schedule was eased with breakfast food in the evening.

"Waffles if we have enough eggs," she called back. "How was your day?"

She got up and headed for the kitchenette, sitting down at the table and crossing her legs on her chair.

"Um...I met Han Solo."

"Han Solo!" She exclaimed. "The senior TA you've been drooling over since the semester started?"

"Yes," he admitted guiltily. " I tripped and spilled all my papers in front of him."

"So a fairly accurate depiction of yourself," she shrugged.

"He doesn't know that. And now he does," he moaned. "And he looked at me with those stupid eyes and gave me this dumb smile and I just can't Leia, I've got to switch out..."

"You're not switching out of your favorite class because of some boy."

"He's not some boy he's Han Solo."

"Oh come on, you could get Han Solo if you really tried."

He scoffed. "You mean you could. We may be twins but you are a hell of a lot more charismatic than I am."

"I think he has enough charisma for the both of you," she said slyly.

"Do you want waffles or not?"

"I'm serious Luke, you haven't been out with anyone since high school."

"I'm just choosy."

"You're just a nerd."

He mixed up some batter and sprayed the waffle iron. "Han's out of my league."

A week later Professor Kenobi called Luke aside after class.

Shit, it's because I keep spacing out. Maybe I could ask to change seats and get something obstruct my view.

"Mr. Skywalker you are a very advanced student," Kenobi began.

"Yes sir?"

"You are one of the few sophomores in here. You've taken many classes previously designated for only seniors, and your paper on the potential for alien life was extremely well written, researched, and insightful."

"Thank you professor."

"Are you as skilled in other scientific pursuits?"

"What do you mean?"

He held the gaze. "I have a student in need of a tutor for advanced chemistry and I thought of you. You took the class did you not?"

"I did." Luke had gotten an A. Chemistry wasn't nearly as interesting as astronomy but he was apt at both.

"What do you think? You would be compensated of course. I'm prepared to offer you exclusive access to my telescope."

Obi Wan Kenobi's telescope, the thing was state of the art. He only let his grad students use it, until now apparently.

"I'll do it. Wow, I'll definitely do it. Who's the student?"

"Do you hear that Han? Luke says he'll tutor you," Han looked up from the papers he was grading and Luke thought he could see a faint pink rising in his cheeks.

"It's Han?" he asked, trying to keep his cool. IT'S HAN??

"Are you free tomorrow afternoon? We could meet at the coffee house on 3rd?" Luke knew the place.

"Yeah, maybe at 2?"

"Sounds good," he said, and the smile was back.

"Well that settles it then," Kenobi said, pleased.

The next day Luke put on his favorite outfit, a poncho that Leia thoroughly disapproved of and worn jeans, checked his hair about forty times in the mirror, and headed to the coffee house.

It wasn't a date. It was tutoring, benign, nothing to worry about. But he did, of course, because as Leia put "he was a giant nerd."

He arrived a few minutes before Han and was about to order when he came in, scarf hastily wrapped around his neck, jacket halfway buttoned up over a thick gray sweater. His face was flushed from the cold, and he looked like a dream.

Luke tried to avoid embarrassment by ordering something more serious than his usual, but the barista recognized him and his order. "Hot chocolate with extra whipped cream Luke? Where's Leia?"

"She's um...in class. Thanks Tim."

Han ordered a black coffee and grinned at his little sophomore tutor with his hot chocolate and dorky poncho.

"Wait your sister is Leia Organa?" He asked.

"Yep, we're twins."

"I knew you looked familiar. Your sister is a piece of work."

"Oh really?"

"She used to date my roommate. We met a couple of times."

"What do you think of her?" If Han had the hots for his sister it was all over.

"I try not to. No offense."

Luke laughed. "None taken." Good, he thought.

"So you have to make sure to balance this equation before you go on," Luke tried to maintain his precarious chill as Han chewed on the end of his pencil. "These ones can be a little tricky."

Han groaned. "I don't even know why I take this shitty class. I'm a history major not a chemist."

"Then why?" Luke laughed.

"Extra credit hours, and the boys are cuter in science classes."

Luke nearly choked on his hot chocolate. "Really?"

"Yes really," he said with ease. "You science nerds are way hotter than my history buffs. Now what did you say about this one?"

"How did it go?" Leia asked through a mouthful of popcorn.

"I think he like...indirectly called me cute? And he said he knew you."

"Oh, that Solo, yeah I've met him. He's kind of a jerk."

"He said the same of you."

She gasped, mock offended. "And you defended my honor I'm sure?"

Luke shrugged and she threw a pillow at him.

"So are you going out again?"

"Leia I'm tutoring him not dating him. And he's a senior, he probably wants to date someone his own age."

"Would you quit it? You're adorable Luke. Why wouldn't Han Solo want to date you?"

"I don't know. He could be scared you'd beat him up."

Han Solo was actually a good student, and an interesting person to talk to. Behind his rugged handsomeness was an intellectual and insufferable flirt who he had lingered with until the library turned them out more than once.

"Do you really believe in all that stuff? All the aliens and other worlds stuff you write about in your papers?"

"You pay attention to my papers now?" Luke sipped his hot chocolate and brought his knees to his chest. They had stopped for coffee and then headed to their usual corner bookshelf.

"I always did. Yours are the only ones that aren't boring as hell."

Luke smirked, oddly more satisfied at this praise than the good grades.

"Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever worry about what'll happen when we're out of here? Will we make anything of ourselves? Will we be able to change any of the shit in the world? Because it seems to me everyone is counting on us to be some kind of resistance against the evil of the future and I'm not sure we can even do anything."

"I think," Luke said pensively. "That you're capable of a lot more than you think you are." He wanted to say more but he didn't want things to be weird, not when he'd worked so hard to keep them un-weird the whole time they'd been friends.

That night he took advantage of the compensation he was promised. Obi Wan's telescope was perched atop of one of the science buildings, and he used the key he'd been given to slip out into the airy blackness. Leia had wanted to come but he told her he'd bring her another time. Tonight it was just him and the stars. He was looking for Venus when he heard a click.

"Hey kid." Luke turned around, hair whipping into his eyes as the wind picked up.

"What are you looking for?" Han asked.

"Venus," he replied. "Here, I found it come look." Luke stepped aside and let Han look.

"It's beautiful," he said. "I don't get half the things Kenobi says in there but I know that much."

"I think that's all you need to know in the beginning. You've just got to be curious."

"Why do you love the stars so much?" He stepped away from the telescope and sat down on the ledge.

"My dad," Luke muttered. He didn't like talking about Anakin Skywalker, it made his chest hurt. "He died when I was little. He used to teach me constellations before I went to bed."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"No, it's okay. I miss him but I don't mind talking about it. He's why I'm here after all. It makes me feel small you know?"

"Well you are you know?" Han smirked.

"Oh shut up you know what I mean."

"Sure, but what's wrong with being small under all this?"

"Exactly," Luke breathed and his eyes caught on the way Han's hair was splayed sloppily over his forehead, and the way he leaned at ease against the concrete, hand draped lazily over his knee. And then his hand was on Luke's knee.

"I happen to like small things anyway," he grinned.

The next day Leia was waiting for him after class. He walked out with Han. Han had taken to waiting for him so they could walk together even if they didn't have a tutoring session scheduled. And sometimes he'd walk him all the way home and buy him coffee when they passed their usual shop.

"Leia, what are you doing here?"

"You forgot your book, and I wanted to see if you wanted to grab lunch before class."

"Sure," Luke nodded. Leia looked at Han.

"Solo."

"Organa," he smirked. "What are you doing here? Don't you have hearts to be breaking?"

"Don't you have an innocent person to be swindling?" She gave him her trademark Leia eyes, batting her long eyelashes and throwing him a sassy smirk.

"I forgot my folder," Luke said. "It'll be one sec." He ducked back into the classroom. When he returned they were laughing, her hand was pressed to his arm and his confident grin was back.

Luke couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. Did they really have to flirt right in front of him? Sure, Han was a flirt, but could he turn it off in front of his sister?

"Ready to go?" Leia asked, her brow furrowed. She had caught sight of his pissed off look and was clearly confused.

"Bye Princess Leia," Han said.

"That's General to you Solo," she teased.

"You're overreacting. It was nothing."

"Maybe to you but I have eyes and I can tell it wasn't nothing to him," Luke grumbled, picking at his ham sandwich absently. Leia stabbed some lettuce with her fork.

"I am not taking the hot TA away from you bro. I don't care what he has to say about it."

"Just tell him. You're friends now aren't you?"

"That's the problem. I'm his friend. If he gets weirded out by his friend who wants to kiss him I'm screwed."

Leia frowned. "Well you have to do something. I think you've hit your pining limit for a lifetime."

Luke took a sip of his milkshake and slid it across the table to her.

"I know," he groaned. "I'm working on it."

When class ended Luke waited for Han. Kenobi had asked him to put away some old books in the supply closet. In truth, Luke wasn't much up for pleasantries.

"I heard there was supposed to be a meteor shower tonight. You wanna go up on the roof for dinner?"

Luke shrugged. "I have homework."

Han looked at him with concern. "Alright," he stacked a few more books as Luke leaned on the door frame. "Are you mad at me?"

"No," he said, irritated. But Han wasn't fooled.

"What did I do man?"

Luke shrugged again and came into the closet, closing the door behind him. "Han, I..." The lightbulb went out and they were cloaked with darkness.

"Shit, where's the doorknob?" Luke stuck his hands out and felt for the knob. He twisted, and it didn't open. He shook it, and nothing.

"The door's stuck," he muttered. "Come help me." Han shoved the door and it didn't budge.

"Dammit I can't see anything."

"Well neither can I," Luke said through gritted teeth. Han moved back to the shelf and started feeling around for something.

"What are you doing?"

"Maybe there's something I can use to beat the door down."

Luke groped around and awkwardly made his way to Han. But, in a bizarre reversal of their meeting, Han tripped and fell on top of him in the dark.

"Shit are you okay?" Luke couldn't really move, or speak because his voice was caught in his throat. He realized, with a sort of dull horror, that Han's hand was on top of his prosthetic one, a detail he'd managed to hide up until now, and his breath was hot on his neck.

"Is that your hand? It's really cold."

"It's not my real hand. It's a prosthetic."

"Oh," Han didn't move his hand away. "I didn't know you..."

"Car accident, when I was 11." He tried to keep his heart from pounding out of his chest. Han still didn't move.

"I'm not like, crushing you am I?"

"No," Luke squeaked.

"Good," Han replied, and he kissed him on the cheek before lifting himself off of him and helping him up. "Do you have a flashlight or phone or something? My phone's in the classroom."

"I have an...uh glow stick."

"I'm not even gonna ask," Han said and Luke fished around in his pocket for the stick. It glowed a deep green that illuminated both of their faces when he cracked it. Han's eyes were still on the prosthetic, and Luke pulled down his sleeve to show him.

"I don't have a whole lot of use out of it, but I can pick up things and whatnot. I'm used to it so I don't mention it." That wasn't true. He didn't mention it because it weirded some people out. He got called "Robohand" in grade school, which sounded cool in theory but was a poor substitute for his actual name.

"Cool," he said, and Luke smiled slightly. His face still felt warm where Han had kissed him. "You wanna try the door again, with both of us?"

Luke nodded in the green glow and they made their way to the door.

"1, 2, 3," Luke counted down. They rammed the door and it lurched forth. They fell into the light.

"Why are you mad at me?" Han asked as they laid on the carpet.

"Do you have a thing for my sister?" He asked.

"Leia?" He wrinkled his nose. "She's nice enough Luke but I don't want to date her. What, were you trying to set us up?"

"No," Luke shook his head vigorously. "I just thought you were flirting and it weirded me out."

"I'm not flirting with your sister Luke."

"Good."

***  
Han looked him up and down when he opened the door, surprise crossing his face. "You're wearing a suit," he said dumbly.

"Yeah, Leia and I are going out for our birthday." It was a tradition. They got dressed up, pooled their funds, and bought a night out on the town.

"It's your birthday and you didn't tell me!"

He frowned. "I guess I think of it as her birthday more so than mine."

"Bullshit, happy birthday nerd."

"Thanks, but why are you here?"

He beamed. "I got my chem midterm back."

"And?"

"B+, and I raised my whole grade."

"That's amazing Han, good for you."

"It's thanks to you. So um..." He looked nervous for a moment. "Do you want to meet up later? On the roof maybe?"

"Sure, of course." He replied, pulse jumping again.

"Good," he said. "I can give you your present."

"But I didn't tell you it was..."

"I'll figure something out. Have fun Luke. Happy birthday."

"It's my birthday too Solo," Leia called from the living room." She was wearing a short green dress with a high neckline and no sleeves and had her hair curled in a braided loop behind her head.

"Happy birthday princess."

It was a little hard to focus at dinner, with the promise of Han Solo's birthday present and Leia's droning on about jerks in her classes. The tiramisu peaked his interest, and Leia let him eat most of it.

"Happy birthday little bro."

"Come on Leia you were born a minute before me."

"You keep eating that tiramisu and you're gonna throw up."

"I'm meeting Han tonight," he muttered.

"Then what are you still doing here with me."

"Leia..."

"I'm serious. You've been my best friend for as long as I can remember. And I want you to be happy," she gave him a small smile that played out on her lips beautifully. "And I always want to protect you and be there for you, and if Han Solo is the idiot that's going to make you happy you better go get him."

They had always been like this. Their bond had only gotten stronger after the accident. He remembered waking up to her at his bedside, face tearstained, cradling what was left of his damaged arm. She had cried and cried and he had held her until she accepted that he was going to be okay.

"Thank you Leia."

Han was waiting for him on the roof. Luke felt a little silly in his freshly pressed shirt and tie.

"There's the birthday boy," he grinned, thrusting a bottle of what appeared to be champagne at him. "Here's part one of your gift."

"You do know I'm 19 now and not 21?"

"I won't tell if you don't," he replied, and from the flush of his face and way he was swaying, Luke could tell he had already broken into the celebratory alcohol.

"You had a few glasses without me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"For courage," he mumbled.

"Courage?"

"For part two of your present."

"Oh yeah? And why do you need courage?"

Han took a few steps toward him. Overhead the stars shined so bright he could see every expression in his face.

"Well it's hard to return you know, and I didn't really wrap it."

"I've never cared much for wrapping paper."

"And I'm not sure it's really what you want. I mean, I wasn't given a copy of your birthday list."

Luke laughed. "I'll have to fax one to you next year."

"I hope you like it. I'm kind of screwed if you don't."

"Well come on then Solo."

"Okay," Han leaned in and pressed a kiss to Luke's mouth. And Luke was fascinated by the way their mouths seemed to fit together, and the way Han's hands were in his hair, and the way Luke somehow knew exactly what to do despite the fact that he'd rarely kissed anyone.

He snaked an arm around Han's waist and drew him closer. He felt breathless and weightless and like he was going to faint all at the same time.

Han broke away first.

"You don't have to return it," Luke said. "It was on my list."

"Good," Han replied. "They might've given me some trouble at Target."

Luke hugged him, burying his head in his chest and breathing him in. Because holy hell Leia was right: this felt happy and right and thrilling in a way he hadn't expected it to.

"I can't believe you thought I had a crush on Leia."

"I can't believe you tried to give alcohol to a minor."

"I can't believe Obi Wan set us up."

"No! You don't really think he'd..." Luke put his head in his hands.

"Well it worked didn't it?" Han said smugly. And he kissed him again under all those stars.


End file.
